


And It Was I Who Sent You

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Brief Flashing Effect, Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Disney's Dinosaur, Music Source: James Newton Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: What must the Asterite have been thinking, as it told Ecco about what he needed to do to help it?





	And It Was I Who Sent You

An Ecco the Dolphin fanvid to "Across the Desert" from Disney's _Dinosaur_.

"I remember you! Of course it was you... and it was I who sent you... now it is clear." -The Asterite


End file.
